


Soulmates of Wizards and Demigods

by Arcadian106



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadian106/pseuds/Arcadian106
Summary: Louis Weasley didn't expect to find his soulmate on his first day of school, too young to know if it's platonic or familial or romantic, but what he does know is that him and his new group of friends are going to be having a lot of adventures. Especially when he finds out who his soulmate really is and where she's really from





	Soulmates of Wizards and Demigods

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no posting schedule but I will try my best and not beta'd  
> Sorry in advance

It was September 1st and Louis’ first year at Hogwarts when he met his soulmate. His parents had only explained it briefly to him as most people met theirs as young adults or even older teenagers, not when they’re eleven and their voice hasn’t dropped yet. All he knew was that when the mark formed on the inside of his left wrist, glowing electric blue and matching the most beautiful girl sitting opposite him, it meant that the girl was his soulmate. James Sirius was looking at them in confusion, not having noticed the lights on their skin and focusing on the way they were staring at each other.

“So, uh, what’s your name?” James Sirius asked to fill in the silence.

“Allie, Allie Henderson. What’s yours?”

“I’m James Sirius and this is my cousin Louis. I’m a Potter and he’s a Weasley.”

“Are those your last names?” Allie asked curiously, making the two stare at her. “I’m a muggleborn, I don’t really know these things.”

“They’re our last names,” he told her, seemingly relieved by her lack of knowledge about their very famous families. “You looking forward to school? Hogwarts is supposed to be amazing. Teddy, my brother, is Head Boy and he’s taught me all the secret corridors and stuff. What house do you think you’ll be in?”

“I have no idea. Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, Slytherin is for the cunning and Ravenclaw is for the smart. Not quite sure where I fit.”

“Us Potters are descended from Godric Gryffindor himself, so I know I’m gonna be a Gryffindor. Louis’ dad was a Gryffindor too, so I bet he’ll be one. Louis normally talks more. Not sure what’s got into him.”

“Just in a bit of shock,” Louis muttered, staring at the still blue mark on his wrist. It was a design of swirls and music notes in the shape of a lion’s face. 

“Not the only one,” Allie said sympathetically. James Sirius looked at them weirdly again, still not connecting the dots. The pair held up their arms to show him the marks and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Cool. This is weird. I’m never gonna mention this again. Want to talk about something else before my head explodes?”

For the rest of the journey, the trio talked about everything but the soulmate marks. Most of it was about the school, telling Allie about the teachers and the family members who were already there and what they had said. When given the option to buy sweets, they bought as much as they could carry and traded chocolate frog cards. 

“You guys are going to want to change into your robes,” a blonde girl announced, opening the compartment door. She noticed Allie sitting on the other side and smiled. “Hi, I’m Victoire. I’m Louis’ older sister. Ravenclaw. What’s your name?”

“Allie Henderson.”

“Nice to meet you, Allie. I’ll keep my brother in line for you, don’t worry.”

Changing into their robes, the boys turning away respectfully and not peeking, they stared at the changing scenery. Louis and James Sirius had already been to Hogsmeade visiting Teddy the fist year he could go but it was still just as special. Even more so for Louis who couldn’t stop staring at Allie who returned his gaze with a soft look of her own. 

“Firs’ years, firs’ years,” a giant man boomed who Louis and James Sirius looked delighted to see. “Firs’ years, firs’ years.”

“Hagrid,” James Sirius exclaimed, hugging the man he didn’t even reach the shoulders of. “This is our friend, Allie. Allie, this is Hagrid. He’s the professor of Magical Creatures here and my dad’s friend.”

“Nice to meet you,” she says quietly. Hagrid looms over her, exuding all the warmth and happiness in the world and Allie can’t find it in herself to be scared of the living embodiment of the BFG. 

With all the other first years they’re bundled into the boats and set off towards the castle. Allie notices the way the other students stare at her two companions, hears mutters too quiet to understand, and wonders if they’ve always lived so in the spotlight for something that their parents did. At camp the cabins have to deal with being expected to be like their parent but nothing like this, she was certain. 

“Who are the other teachers at the school?” Allie asks curiously.

“There’s the head, McGonagall. She taught my parents and Louis’ dad when they were in school. Longbottom teaches Herbology and he was in my dad’s class at school. Binns teaches History of Magic and he’s a ghost for a quick warning…”

James Sirius continued to talk about what he knew of the school, regardless of how the other two students on their boats were looking at him strangely and that Allie and Louis weren’t really listening to him after the first few minutes. It was only when they got off the boats and were waiting to enter the hall that they were properly introduced to them. 

“Effy Starks,” one of the girls said, pointing at her chest. She had dark brown hair and grey eyes that flitted from place to place almost constantly. The girl next to her had lighter coloured hair but the same restless eyes and seemed far more withdrawn. “That’s my sister Jamie, she doesn’t like to talk much.”

Jamie simply smiled apologetically at them before turning her attention towards the opening doors. They revealed a huge hall, filled with students and lit by candles that floated in the air all the way up to a ceiling that looked just like the night’s sky outside. On a long table across the back sat the teachers and in the centre was a stool on which a battered old hat stood. 

Four tables line the room, each with their own colours. A boy with bright blue hair waved to James Sirius and Louis as they passed, a head boy badge pinned smartly to his robes, ignoring the death stare he received from McGonagall on the teacher’s table. Both boys replied with smaller waves of their own. Teddy, James Sirius’ brother. 

As the group reached the front, Allie was shocked to see the hat open a mouth-like fold and begin to sing a song. For all of the things she had seen, a singing hat shouldn’t have been as surprising as it was, and her flinching must have been noticeable since her companions looked to her in concern. Shaking her head to tell them it was nothing, their attention went back to the song. Something about new beginnings, Allie thought but her attention far too easily drifted to know for sure. 

A list of all the first years was read out in alphabetical order, the person whose name was called going to sit on the stool and waiting for the hat to decide in which house they belonged. It seemed a fairly even split across all four and each house exploded into cheers every time a new student joined their house. Rather like a camper finding out which cabin they belonged in only with a lot more people and a lot more formal than the usual campfire before a birthday and a god forgetting they had a deadline to meet.

With her last name being the highest on the alphabet, Allie was called first. Louis grabbed her hand before she walked up, squeezing it in reassurance before letting her walk off. For the first time since that morning, her mark’s glow and warmth faded and she found herself missing it fiercely. Everyone was staring and a heat spread up her necks and cheeks in embarrassment. The hat nearly covered her whole face, stopping just below her eyes so she could no longer see the room in front of her. 

“Well what do we have here?” the singing voice mused from inside her head. “We don’t get many half-bloods here since camp moved to America. Oh, and his children are always so very smart and hard-working. But doing what you did in that battle was very brave. So cunning as well. You half-bloods are almost always hat stalls, so difficult to place. Which trait is strongest, hm? Any preference?”

How much time the hat spent deciding was unknown to Allie but it felt a lot longer than the other students. Some had been decided the moment the hat touched their head and whilst some had lasted a few minutes, this was much longer. Eventually the hat came to a decision, grumbling about the difficulties he had with half-bloods and reminding Allie strongly of how Mr D always was. 

“Gryffindor!”

The table burst into cheers and the hat was lifted away so that she could go to the table. A few first years already sorted made room for her, everyone grouping together in shared fear of being left alone. James Sirius was the next to be sorted, whispers going through the hall again and even the students next to her were talking about Harry Potter’s oldest child. Within a few moments of the hat being placed on his head, James Sirius was declared a Gryffindor. 

This time the cheering was a lot louder although some of the older teachers looked more nostalgic than happy. James Sirius sat next to her, smiling and boasting under his breath about how he knew he was right. Allie smiled indulgingly at him before shushing him as the next student went up. Effy was the next of their small group to go up, head held high as she spotted the two giving her a thumbs up. 

“Ravenclaw!” the hat yelled and the blue and bronze decorated table cheered loudly. James Sirius gestured to where Victoire was sitting with the other first years and Effy headed over to them immediately, welcomed by her new house. Jamie was directly after, no where near as confident as her sister despite their reassurances. The hat had barely touched her head when she was sorted as a Hufflepuff. Teddy welcomed her to the table, leading the cheers and clapping the loudest like he had done every time. 

Louis was last of their group, only a dozen students left to be sorted. Like Jamie he was nervous when he sat on the stool, rubbing the spot on his wrist where his new mark lay under his sleeve, and seemed relieved when the hat covered his eyes. It took a few minutes and a lot of fidgeting when he was sorted.

“Ravenclaw!”

Victoire lead the cheering this time, discreetly giving Teddy and a blonde girl who looked similar to her the middle finger. James Sirius seemed put out that his cousin wasn’t in their house although he grinned at Louis nonetheless when he looked over at them. Effy was sat next to him at their table although her gaze was entirely on her sister sat on another table. None of them paid much attention to the last students, or McGonagall’s speech to the school other than the general idea of it being to not break the rules and be good. 

“Now, I am sure you are all very hungry after such a long journey and the excitement of the sorting. Enjoy the feast!”

Food suddenly covered the tables, more than Allie could even imagine. Ghosts floated around the hall, talking with students and introducing themselves to the first years. James Sirius was the one to ask why Nick was ‘nearly headless’, a knowing glint in his eye as he glanced at his fellow students. She understood why when Nick displayed how his neck wasn’t completely separated from his head, the insides of him scaring even Allie.

“Must not have been a very sharp sword,” Allie said without even thinking. The ghost smiled sadly at her as though remembering the incident. 

“A blunt axe, I am afraid. May I ask what your name is?”

“Allie, Allie Henderson. Nice to meet you.”

The rest of the feast went in a blur of food and talking and Allie wasn’t sure she could move when the prefects called for them. A boy and girl dressed in Gryffindor colours and bickering amicably with each other as the group gathered around them were the only other students left around their table as everyone else left to go to the dorms. 

“Hello, we are your prefects. I am Rodgers and she is Grey. Follow us to Gryffindor dormitories. We have a password to get in that only our house is allowed to know. You aren’t allowed to tell the other houses how to get in and they can’t tell you how to get into theirs. Follow us and try to remember the way.”

As they walked through the corridors, there were shrieks from above them. A staircase was moving above them and some of the students clearly hadn’t been expecting it as they clung to the bannisters or each other. James Sirius smirked at her knowingly, mouthing something she couldn’t quite make out. They were moving again and approached a painting of a large woman singing shrilly to anyone in earshot. A lot of people were unfortunately in earshot. 

“That’s the Fat Lady,” Grey told them. “She’ll be the one asking for the password. Be nice to her or she’ll just lock you out whether you know it or not.”

“Password?”

“Petrificus,” Rogers said loudly, so that the group could hear. Comparing to the other year groups, there weren’t as many first years as there were in all of the others. Only ten children in their house and they were the biggest of the four. 

The portrait swung open to reveal a slowly emptying common room, filled with armchairs and a fire burning in the corner. Suddenly hit with heat, Allie rubbed her new soul mark subconsciously as she missed the gentle heat it gave out. 

“Up the stairs and on the right are the boys’ dorms and on the left are the girls’. Wake up in the morning for breakfast where you’ll get your timetables. You’ll share your lessons with at least one other house, sometimes your whole year. Off to bed now.”

James Sirius and Allie split up on the stairs and she was left alone with the other girls in her dorm. Their things were already set up, complete with photographs on their nightside table. Allie smiled at the picture of her and her sister, before the scar on her sister’s neck had appeared and she slowly stopped smiling. But her last letter said she was getting better, and that was all she allowed herself to think about.

“Hi, I’m Alice Longbottom,” one of the girls said shyly, a toad resting in her arms. “You’re Allie, aren’t you? Is it short for anything?”

“No, sorry. Do you know why there aren’t as many people in our year as there are in the other years? Do more students join in later years or something?”

“It’s because of the Second War,” another girl said. “Don’t you know about it?”

“I know it happened,” Allie admitted, glancing at the photograph one last time before facing them. “But that’s about it.”

“Most people in our year have parents who fought in it. Year above and year below don’t have as many students either. A lot of students died and so never had children. Lots moved away after the war as well so their kids go to different schools.”

“I didn’t realise the war was so recent.”


End file.
